Bad Influence
by miamimac23
Summary: J.J. stays late to help Will close down Club TBD. Who knew his goody goody cousin could be such a bad influence on him? SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for staying and helping me clean up the club."

Will Horton was wiping down the bar with a rag, while J.J. Deveraux flipped chairs onto tabletops.

"Don't mention it, cuz," the younger brunette assured.

"Nah, I really do appreciate it," Will continued. "Sonny's been helping his dad with some case all week, and I'm trying my best to alleviate some of his stress."

"I'll bet you are," J.J. said with a naughty smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Will said, with an overdramatic roll of the eyes. "I just meant I've been trying to do as much as I can here, so he doesn't have to worry about it. I don't know how he does it though. I'd be here all night if you hadn't offered to stay and help. So thank you."

J.J. flipped the last chair. "I'm happy to help, really. You've both been super supportive through this whole court thing and the mess with Theresa. It's the least I can do. So what else needs done?"

Will looked around the space. Everything looked in order. Except for one half empty bottle of vodka left on the bar.

"You could help me finish that off," Will half-joked.

J.J. was a little surprised. His cousin always seemed a little straight-laced. Maybe coming out of the closet had lowered his inhibitions.

"Hmmm…I don't know man. I'm trying to walk the straight and narrow right now. Besides, can't you get in big trouble for serving a minor?"

Will looked surprised, "And here I thought you couldn't care less about rules. Has my bad boy cousin truly reformed?"

J.J. playfully punched Will's arm. "I'm trying here, okay?"

"Maybe you're just afraid I'll drink you under the table," Will taunted. "I am older than you."

"Ha! I guarantee I've had a lot more practice!"

"Alright then." Will pulled two shot glasses out from under the bar and began filling them with the clear liquid. He slid one in front of J.J. "Show me what you got."

J.J. hesitantly grabbed the glass and held it for a few seconds, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. He looked up to see Will with a mischievous look in his eyes as he held up his own shot glass. 'What the hell,' J.J. thought.

"Bottoms up."

And with that, both boys gulped down the liquor.

"Man, Sonny gets the good stuff," J.J. laughed.

"I'm glad you like it," Will said, reaching for the bottle again. "Drink up."

"Are you serious?" the younger boy asked incredulously.

"Hey, we might as well finish the bottle. Besides…we've worked hard tonight. I think we've earned this."

"You're a bad influence on me," J.J. said. "Who would have thought?"

Will smirked and took down another shot, so J.J. went ahead and followed suit. He was already starting to feel good. "Hit me again, bartender."

The blond smiled and kept the drinks flowing.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: There needed to be more J.J. fan fiction. This chapter is just a little previewset-up. There will definitely be action coming. If you've read my other story on here, you know it's usually heavy on the sex with some plot sprinkled throughout. Obviously, don't continue reading if you don't like Slash, or I guess Incest since they're technically cousins.


	2. Chapter 2

J.J. stretched out in one of the booths, his head a little woozy from all the shots he'd taken. Will sat on the other side of the booth, trying to get the last few drops out of the vodka bottle to land in his shot glass.

"I can't believe we finished that thing," J.J. laughed.

"It's not done yet," Will said, plopping the final shot down on J.J.s side of the table. "You're up."

J.J. struggled a little to sit upright. "Nah man, that one's all yours."

"You have to," Will playfully whined. "God, the last time I drank this much, Sonny and I ended up doing-…er, never mind." Will laughed nervously.

J.J. smiled at his cousin, "Dude, you don't have to censor yourself around me. You're not my only gay friend, ya know."

"Right. Habit," Will confessed.

"So…what were you going to say?" J.J. prodded. "You and Sonny ended up doing…"

An unmistakable blush crept across Will's cheeks. "We, uh, ended up doing it on the bar."

J.J.'s eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you serious?! You, perfect little Will Horton, hooked up in a public place?"

"Right over there," the blond grinned, pointing at the bar he had just wiped down minutes earlier. "And I can assure you cuz, I may be perfect. But I'm definitely not little."

J.J. felt a little tingle go through his body. The way Will said it, with that goofy grin on his face…if J.J. didn't know any better, he would think Will was flirting with him. He decided to play back.

"Well, must be in the Horton genes then." J.J. threw back the last shot, slammed the glass down, and smiled at Will. "So…this might be out of line…but I've always kind of wondered about something…"

Will threw his head back and giggled. "I have a feeling I know where this is going. You straight boys are all the same."

J.J. laughed, too. "Shut up, you don't know what I was gonna ask."

Will pursed his lips and leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. "You were going to ask which one of us…pitches and catches, so to speak."

"Alright, fine," J.J. admitted defeat. "You got me."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, most gay couples are generally versatile. Where's the fun in only doing it one way?"

"Hey, I've enjoyed it one way for years," J.J. said with a wink.

"Maybe if you tried the other way, you'd change your tune," Will joked.

Another tingle shot through the brunette. Surprisingly, he wasn't put off by what Will said. "Maybe," he said quietly.

Will shook his head. "I can't believe I'm talking about sex with my little cousin. Man, we definitely drank too much. We should probably call it a night."

"Oh come on, this is kinda fun," J.J. said. "Besides, I can't go home until this buzz wears off. My mom would kill me."

Will silently agreed. He didn't want to disturb Arianna and Gabi, or have to explain to Sonny why he was drunk. "Alright, any more questions, young grasshopper?"

J.J. let a moment go by. "That night. On the bar. Which way did you go then?"

Will's eyes glimmered as he remembered that night with Sonny. It was after the club's first really successful night. Sonny was on a high. They shared a bottle of champagne. Followed by more alcohol. One thing led to another, and…

"…he had me on my back on the bar, giving it to me hard. God, that was a hot night. I came three times."

J.J.'s mouth was suddenly dry, as an undeniable heat spread through his body. Most alarming though was the tightness he felt in his crotch as he imagined Sonny Kiriakis pounding his cousin into the bar just a few feet away.

"Wow. Alright, then."

Will shook from his reverie, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, dude. I just got caught up in the moment, and took that too far, didn't I?"

"No, no! It's cool," J.J. assured. "I'm the one who asked the question."

Will arched an eyebrow. "Speaking of…why so curious about our sexcapades all of a sudden?"

J.J. fidgeted in his seat, still willing his erection to go down. "No reason. Just curious, is all."

"Curious, huh?" Will said, looking his cousin over. "Like…curious about what it's like? Being with another guy, I mean."

"Well…yeah," J.J. admitted. "I mean, I guess. It's just kinda foreign to me! You've obviously had sex with girls and guys. Is one really better than the other?"

"I can't answer that question for you, J.J." Will said. "Sex can be enjoyable with anyone under the right circumstances. Personally, sex with Sonny is 100 times better than what I had with Gabi. Not that she's bad or anything!"

J.J. laughed, "Nah, I get you. I've just heard that sometimes guys are better at…stuff than girls."

"Well, there's really only one way to find out."

J.J. stiffened. All over. He laughed nervously. "Are you saying I should just go ask Rory or someone to blow me so I can satisfy my curiosity?"

Will shrugged. "Maybe not Rory, per se, but someone you trust. There's nothing wrong with a little experimentation. Come on, I can tell from all the squirming you've been doing in that seat the idea excites you."

Will's smile turned devilish as he stared his younger cousin straight in the eyes.

"Can I be honest with you?" Will continued before J.J. could think what to say. The brunette simply nodded, wordlessly.

"Remembering Sonny fucking me on the bar…and then picturing you getting sucked off by your friend…it's gotten me painfully hard over here. And I think it's safe to wager, you're having the same problem."

J.J. looked down at his lap. His dick was threatening to rip a hole through his already too-tight jeans. He swallowed loudly.

"Prove me wrong," Will pushed. "Stand up."

For a moment, J.J. thought of trying to will away his erection. To think of Julie or Caroline naked, or something. But he knew it was futile. And a part of him actually wanted to see where this would go.

With wobbly legs, J.J. stood up and slipped out of the booth. Even in the low lights of the club, there was no hiding the protrusion from his crotch.

Will unconsciously licked his lips. He couldn't deny J.J. was a hot guy. Seeing him standing there in his current state of arousal was enough to drive any gay man crazy.

"Looks like I was right," the blond said. "And you were right too. The Horton men are definitely blessed."

J.J. was pretty sure his blush had spread across his entire body at this point. He was used to getting a lot of attention from girls. And heck, he'd even noticed guys checking him out from time to time. But here was his cousin, staring him down like a hungry lion looks at a zebra. There was lust in Will's eyes, and it only made J.J. harder.

Will slid himself out of the booth as well. Though it was harder to see in his black slacks, J.J. could tell he was just as aroused.

"Ya know, Rory's probably high or passed out somewhere right now," Will said. "But I think I know another way to satisfy your curiosity."

Will stepped closer to J.J. To his delight, the younger man didn't step back. Instead, he locked eyes with Will as the distance between them shrank.

"Can I be honest with you now?" J.J. asked when there was barely a foot between them.

"Always," Will assured.

J.J. swallowed again. "When you were telling me about Sonny fucking you on the bar…for a second…I imagined it was me."

Will moved even closer, to the point where their protruding bulges grazed one another and both boys inhaled sharply.

"Imagined it was you doing what?" Will asked, breathing heavily now, practically able to taste J.J.'s own breath.

"Me fucking you."

That was all it took. Will launched forward even as J.J. did the same. Both boys' mouths met in a passionate battle for dominance, while their hard bodies pressed firmly against one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I really thought I'd get to the big action in this chapter, but the conversation just kept flowing. Nothing wrong with added build up though :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

J.J.'s hands closed around Will's waist, pulling the blond boy as close to his body as possible. Meanwhile, Will's hands were clamped onto J.J.s smooth face, practically attacking his cousin's mouth with his own.

J.J was the first one to pull back. "Wait…wh-what are we doing?"

Will dropped his hands. "I know you're new to this whole guy-on-guy thing, but if you don't know what we're doing, I don't know if I can help you."

J.J. turned and paced toward the bar. After a few beats, he looked back at this cousin.

"What about Sonny? I don't wanna cause any more problems for my family."

Will gave J.J. a sympathetic look and walked to stand in front of the brunette again.

"Don't worry about Sonny. This is about you…" As Will spoke he ran his hand down J.J.'s chest and stomach, descending past the belt that held his jeans up. "…and me."

At that moment, Will's hands cupped the now semi-hard bulge in J.J.'s pants. The younger boy inhaled sharply and unconsciously bucked his hips into Will's groping hand.

"Are you sure?" J.J. started to ask, but Will cut him off mid-sentence with another kiss.

J.J.'s back pressed against the bar as Will continued to work his dick back to full mast. J.J., almost unintentionally, reached both of us hands around to cup the firm globes of Will's ass causing Will to moan into J.J.'s mouth.

Suddenly Will's kisses were leaving J.J's lips and moving down his neck. When he reached the last bit of skin exposed by J.J's deep V-neck, Will pulled back and grabbed the hem of the shirt.

"May I?"

J.J. could only nod, but that was all the encouragement Will needed. He lifted the shirt upward and off of J.J's surprisingly toned body.

"Damn, cuz," Will practically drooled, tracing the contours of J.J's abdominal muscles. "Little J.J. is all grown up. I still remember those summers at the lake. You were just a kid. And now you're a fucking sexy man."

J.J. was sure he blushed. "You're one to talk. Let me see you."

Will was excited by J.J.'s request and the fire in his eyes. He grabbed the neck of his own shirt and whisked it off. The two boys stood shirtless before one another, both incredibly fit. Where J.J. was more lean and toned, Will was a little more buff. His pecs in particular were huge. J.J. was so enthralled he reached out to grab the two mounds, tweaking Will's nipples in the process.

"You better not be imagining these are boobs," Will jokingly warned.

J.J. laughed, "No way. These are actually much hotter. They're so firm. And strong."

Will decided to show off that strength by wrapping his arms around J.J. and pulling him in tightly for another deep kiss. He then started to mimic his earlier descent, but this time there was no shirt to hinder his path.

J.J.'s pulse quickened each time Will placed a kiss lower and lower down his body. From his lips, to his neck, to each nipple in turn, and one for each ab. Before long, Will was on his knees, kissing and licking around J.J.'s bellybutton as his fingers worked on the brunette's belt.

"Is this really happening?" J.J. wondered out loud.

Will glanced up, seduction in his eyes. "This is why we started this. I'm going to show you how much better guys are."

With that, Will jerked J.J's jeans down to his ankles. The younger boy hadn't even realized Will had completely undone them. Now Will knelt with his face directly in front of J.J.'s obscenely bulging boxers.

Will licked his hips seeing J.J.'s hardened dick secured down the right leg of his blue-checkered boxer shorts. If they had been any shorter, the head would be poking out of the bottom. As it was, a large wet spot had formed; and that's exactly where Will's mouth went.

J.J. gasped and had to grab the edge of the bar as Will's warm mouth descended onto the head of his dick through his underwear. The blond boy lovingly sucked through the fabric and placed soft kisses along the head and shaft. He could taste the saltiness of J.J.'s pre-cum that had soaked through the material.

Grazing his nails up J.J.'s legs and thighs, Will reached the waistband of the boxers and slowly eased them down, just enough to expose J.J's well groomed pubic hair and the very base of his dick. Will placed a dozen kisses on this sensitive area, feeling the rest of J.J's member pulse against its restrictions.

"Will, please…" J.J. begged.

That was all the encouragement Will needed. He pulled the boxers the rest of the way down, causing J.J.'s cock to bounce upward, pointing straight at Will's mouth. Will's right hand wrapped around the base and gave a few pulls, getting a feel for his cousin's quite ample meat.

Just as J.J. thought Will was going in for the kill, the blond switched course and instead sucked one of J.J.'s balls into his mouth. J.J. jumped a little, before throwing his head back in pleasure.

Will pulled back to run his tongue along J.J.'s sac, only to pull the other testicle into his mouth. All the while, his hand continued to lazily stroke J.J.'s dick. When he knew he had teased the boy enough, Will then ran his tongue from the balls to the base of J.J's cock, and then all the way up the shaft. He softly flicked the head with his tongue, catching a bead of pre-cum, before engulfing the tip.

J.J's knuckles were white as he gripped the counter for dear life. He took a second to look down and see his older cousin's mouth just latched onto the head of his penis. Not moving, but swirling his tongue all around the most sensitive part of J.J.'s anatomy.

"Will…I already feel close, man…"

Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Will eased his ministrations on J.J's dickhead, and proceeded to slide his lips down the lengthy shaft. When he got about halfway, he pulled back, sucking hard on the tip. Then descended yet again, this time even farther. Back and forth, back and forth, until he had J.J's entire six inches buried in his throat.

"Holy fuck!" J.J. exclaimed. No girl had ever been able to do that before.

He instinctively took his hands off the bar and weaved his fingers through Will's hair. As Will pulled back a bit, J.J. thrust right back into this mouth. Will gagged for just a second, causing J.J. to stop. But Will placed his hands on the smooth cheeks of J.J.'s bubble butt and urged his cousin to keep thrusting. J.J complied, and the two got into a perfect rhythm as he fucked his cousin's mouth.

After a few moments, Will pulled off to catch his breath. He gave J.J. a few spit-covered strokes, and then proceeded to suck the head and stroke the shaft in beautiful unison. The combination was too much for J.J. to handle. His legs began to quiver as he felt a wave of pleasure rush through his body.

"Will, stop, I think…I-I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum!"

The only thing that did was make Will stroke faster and suck harder. He could feel J.J.'s entire body stiffen as the first spurt of warm cum shot into the back of his throat.

"Fuck!" J.J. exclaimed, struggling to stand upright as Will continued to go to town on his exploding dick.

Shot after shot went in Will's mouth, and he swallowed each one like a pro. When he was pretty sure J.J. was empty, he gave one more suck on the tip just to be sure. Will let the softening dick drop from his mouth and looked up at J.J. with a twinkle in his eyes. He couldn't remember every seeing a sexier sight than J.J. Deveraux, naked save for the pants around his ankles, sweating in post-orgasmic bliss. All because of him.

Will stood up and kissed J.J. again. The brunette could taste a bit of himself on Will's lips. For whatever reason, that only made him kiss back harder.

"So," Will finally said, "can we all agree that guys are better at giving head now?"

J.J. looked down at his still exposed body, catching a glimpse of Will's still hard cock trapped in his slacks.

"I don't know…I think I might need some more convincing."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I never mean for these to drag on as much as they do, lol. Sorry if you were all anxious for more action, but I guess it's gonna be a slower journey. More to come soon though, and eventually some more characters will be added :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think I might need some more convincing."

The smirk on J.J.'s face was enough to make Will's dick start leaking precum. He was throbbing inside his slacks after swallowing his cousin's load. He couldn't lie, he had entertained many dirty thoughts about J.J. ever since his cousin returned from boarding school. But he never imagined any of those fantasies would come true. He almost wanted to stop now and not risk ruining this amazing moment. But there was that smirk…

"You need _more_ convincing?" Will asked incredulously. "You can't tell me that wasn't the best blowjob of your life."

J.J. looked down and laughed lightly, seeing his semi-flaccid cock still glistening slightly from Will's saliva mixed with his own cum. "It was definitely one I'll never forget."

Will playfully pushed against J.J.'s bare shoulder, "You think you could do better?"

He hadn't really meant it to sound like a dare. But a large part of him (and not just that which was trapped in his pants) was hoping J.J. would take the bait.

"I don't know, man…clearly you've had a lot of practice."

"Oh, now you're calling me a whore?" Will laughed, grabbing J.J by the wrists and pretending to fight him.

The blond pressed the brunette back into the bar, their lower halves making contact once more.

"I mean, there you go, all over me again!" J.J. teased. He offered little resistance though. In fact, he felt himself unconsciously thrusting his hips forward. The movement elicited a deep moan from Will.

Suddenly the two were silent, staring straight in one another's eyes. The electricity between them was palpable. With their bodies already tightly against one another, their faces closed the gap as their lips met once again.

The contact brought J.J.'s dick to life once again, and the added pressure against Will's own manhood was almost more than he could take. The blond released J.J's wrists, and reached between them to unbutton his own pants. As he eased the zipper over his prominent bulge, Will breathed a sigh of relief into J.J.'s mouth.

As Will's pants slid to his ankles, J.J. pulled back from the kiss. His eyes traveled down his cousin's nearly nude body. From his bulging pectorals to his washboard stomach, and finally down to the steel rod attempting to break free of his light grey boxer briefs. A pretty sizable wet patch had seeped through where the head lay trapped.

J.J. began to feel nervous. This whole experience was happening pretty fast, and it was all new for him. It was one thing to have Will making moves on him. But now he was probably expected to return the favor.

It's not that he didn't want to. Quite the opposite actually; he had to actively resist the urge to reach out and feel the rock hard offering before him. But then what? He didn't really know what he was doing.

Will could sense his cousin's hesitation. "Hey, we can stop whenever you want, J.J. As much as I would love to continue this, I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for."

J.J. blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed. He felt like a virgin again. "What if I suck at it? Err…poor choice of words."

Will laughed loudly, and J.J. relaxed somewhat.

"I have an idea," Will said. Now it was his turn to give J.J. a devilish smirk. "Get up on the bar."

J.J. looked perplexed. "Um…why?"

Will put his hands on J.J's waist and looked him dead in the eye. "Just trust me." He leaned in and gave J.J. a quick peck on the lips before hoisting his cousin up so he was sitting on the bar.

"Ahh!" J.J. exclaimed. "It's cold on my ass!"

Will smiled and leaned down to pull J.J.'s pants and boxers from around his ankles. Then he moved forward and positioned himself between the brunette's muscled legs.

"Will, what are you doing? You don't have to blow me again."

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Will teased. "Lay back."

J.J. gave Will a confused look. But he had come this far, and he trusted his cousin. So he laid back on the bar, suddenly feeling very exposed.

Will was loving the view of his sexy cousin sprawled out in front of him, with his hard dick laying flat against his stomach and his balls still pulled pretty tightly to his body.

Will leaned down and started placing featherlike kisses on J.J's inner thigh. The skin was so soft, with just a dusting of downy hair. But the muscle underneath was firm and strong. He could feel it flex each time he placed another kiss.

Moving upward, Will made it to J.J.'s sac and gave it some tongue worship. His hand snaked up J.J.'s other thigh until it found the rock hard appendage that was already beginning to leak again. He gave it a few quick strokes, feeling J.J.'s legs tremble slightly.

J.J. groaned at the touch. His penis was so sensitive after getting off just minutes before, and the work Will was doing on his balls was driving him crazy. Suddenly, he felt Will's tongue dipping lower. Underneath his sack, toward the very inner part of his thigh. Before J.J. knew it, Will had placed his hands on the inside of his knees and lifted J.J's legs upward.

He suddenly felt very exposed. "Will, wh-"

Before he could finish his thought, he felt Will's moist tongue slide between his ass cheeks. It was a feeling that he had never experienced before. And before he could really process it, Will's tongue took a second swipe, this time digging deeper.

As the blond hoisted J.J.'s legs further back exposing his hole completely, he ran his tongue squarely over J.J.'s rosebud. The brunette moaned loudly as he grasped the edge of the bar tightly.

"Nnghhh, Will…"

That was all the encouragement Will needed. He started quickly running his tongue all over J.J.'s hole, never repeating the same pattern. J.J.'s knuckles were turning white, as he tried to suppress the urge to scream. The things his cousin was doing to his ass felt almost as intense as an orgasm. And it was making his dick leak almost as much too.

Will was in heaven, eating J.J.'s ass like it was his last meal. He could feel his cousin squirming against the bar, could hear him whimpering in pleasure. It took every ounce of willpower that he had not to tear off his underwear and plow J.J.'s delicious ass right into the woodwork.

Instead, he stopped what he was doing, causing J.J. to crane his neck to give Will a devastated look.

"I'm not finished yet," Will promised. "I want you on your hands and knees."

J.J. didn't even question it this time. Will was doing things to him that he had never felt before, and he wasn't about to end it now. Staying on the bar, J.J. turned so he was on his hands and knees. Now his plump ass was staring right at Will. The blond could truly appreciate what a work of art it was. Two large mounds, with only the faintest trace of hair. And those dimples on his lower back that made Will go wild. He could also see J.J.'s hefty balls hanging low between his legs, while his dick continued to point straight forward.

Stepping back up to the plate, Will grabbed onto the beautiful globes before him and spread them just enough to expose J.J.'s anus once more. He dove in for seconds, causing J.J. to arch his back and grip the bar once more.

In this position, Will was more easily able to reach around J.J.'s right thigh and grab the throbbing manhood he found there. He stroked it quickly while his tongue continued to work its magic. Will could feel J.J. thrusting his body back and forth, simultaneously pressing his ass against Will's tongue and moving his dick in and out of Will's hand.

"Willllll…oh god, I think I'm gonna fucking cum again…"

Will decided to take a chance. While his right hand slowed down it's stroking, his left hand moved toward J.J.'s well-rimmed hole. He very gingerly pressed a finger against the opening, massaging the sensitive area. J.J. bucked back against the finger, which seemed to give Will the invitation he needed.

Very slowly, Will pushed his finger forward until the first knuckle slid past the ring of muscle. J.J.'s moans continued as they had been, so Will pressed further. He had worked J.J.'s hole so well, there was little resistance. Working his finger gently back and forth, it wasn't long before the entire finger was buried in J.J's ass.

The sensation hit J.J. hard. At first it felt kind of uncomfortable, especially once he realized his cousin's finger was lodged in his ass. But as Will's finger moved slowly back and forth, and his hand continued it's ministrations on J.J.'s cock, the brunette began to enjoy the feeling.

"Do you like that?" Will asked seductively.

"Yeah," J.J. groaned biting his lip. "I'm really gonna cum if you keep that up."

"That's the idea," Will smiled, increasing the speed of his finger fucking, curling his finger at just the right angle.

J.J. inhaled sharply as he felt Will hit something inside of him. His vision almost seemed to blur. On top of his pending orgasm, he suddenly felt an even bigger wave of intensity deep inside his body. It was too much to handle.

"Fuck me, I'm cumming!"

Will increased his speed on both sides, as he felt J.J.'s body convulse. Hot cum started spurting out of J.J's dick, right onto the bar. Will was surprised he still had so much left in him.

J.J. kept cursing and groaning, his upper body practically collapsing on the bar, while his ass remained in the air. Will finally released the weeping dick, placed one final kiss on J.J.'s ass, and then stepped back to admire the sight before him.

J.J. rolled back over on his back, legs dangling off the counter, his softening dick absolutely spent.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Will asked jokingly.

J.J. was still catching his breath. "I honestly don't know. That…was incredible. You win."

Will smiled. "I definitely did win."

The room was silent for a moment, until a slamming door caused both boys to jump, J.J. quickly trying to cover himself.

"What the hell is going on in here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Is anybody going to answer my question?"

J.J. couldn't even process the words he was hearing. He had practically flipped backward off the bar and landed behind it. The only problem with that is that all of his clothes were left on the other side of the bar, where Will stood; frozen in place with nothing but his tight underwear keeping him from being as exposed as J.J.

"Will? What's going on?"

Will looked down and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Sonny. I never meant for you to see this."

Sonny stared at his husband. J.J. couldn't quite read the look on his face. It wasn't quite anger or even shock…but he could definitely see gears turning in Sonny's head. That's when the raven haired man turned to look directly at J.J.

Instinctively, J.J. found himself reaching for a small towel and attempting to cover his now deflated cock.

"Sonny, dude, listen…this isn't what it looks like."

"It's not?" Sonny scoffed. "So my husband wasn't just rimming and fingering his cousin? And you didn't just cum all over my bar?"

There was no denying it. Aside from the fact that the two men were naked (or near enough) and the after effect of their tryst was still wet on the bar top, it was clear that Sonny had witnessed their act first hand before he announced himself.

"This was all my fault," Will stepped forward. "I started it."

"No…" J.J. interjected. After all the mistakes he had made in the past year, he was trying to be a better man and own up to them. He wouldn't let Will take the blame. "I let it happen. I knew it was wrong. I didn't…I'm sorry."

Sonny looked at J.J., disbelieving. "Since when do you even have sex with guys?"

"We didn't have sex!" J.J. said quickly. He felt the need to stress that point. "And I don't…I mean I've never…this was a first for me."

"And I took advantage of him," Will continued his apology.

"Will, be quiet," Sonny said firmly, but not angrily. J.J. still couldn't quite figure out what the young man was thinking. "I want to know how this happened. I want J.J. to tell me. How did you wind up with my husband's tongue in your ass?"

J.J. shifted uncomfortably. Between the shame he was feeling and still being naked, he just wanted this night to end. The only way to get through this was to give Sonny what he wanted.

"We were just cleaning the bar. We had a little…okay, a lot to drink. And we just started talking, and…one thing led to another."

"What on earth could you have been talking about that would lead to that?"

J.J. swallowed hard. "Will told me about the time you…you fucked him. Here. On the bar." He tried not to picture it again. The last thing he needed was to pop another boner right now. "I thought it was hot. And then Will was trying to prove that guys gave better head than girls, and it just snowballed from there, and I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry."

"Sonny, please," Will jumped in. "He's had enough."

"No, I don't think he has," Sonny said, this time with a devious glint in his eyes. "It sounds like Will proved his point. I find it hard to believe any girl has ever made you squeal like that, J.J."

The brunette felt his cheeks get hot.

"But there's the other thing…" Sonny continued.

Both Will and J.J. glanced at each other and then back to Sonny, confusion etched on their faces.

"I don't think any of us can get past this…until J.J. gets to see what started this whole thing."

Realization dawned on Will's face, but J.J. was still confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Sonny stepped forward until he was face to face with Will. He stared his husband dead in the eyes, but his words were directed at J.J.

"I'm going to fuck Will for you. Here. On the bar," Sonny repeated J.J.'s words.

J.J.'s overworked cock twitched yet again. This could not be happening. It had to be a dream.

"Sonny…" Will started.

"Get on your knees, William."

A few beats passed, but to J.J.'s surprise, Will sank to the bar room floor.

"I've been hard since I saw you get J.J. on all fours," Sonny admitted.

J.J. was taken aback by this admission. Sonny should be furious with both him and Will. Not aroused.

Will didn't seem phased. He made quick work of Sonny's belt and the buttons on his pants. Shimmying the slim pants down Sonny's thick thighs, along with his black briefs, left Sonny's thick cock standing at attention right in Will's face.

J.J. didn't get a good look at it before Will descended and sucked more than half of the hard flesh into his mouth. He could tell that Will was well versed in how to handle his husband's meat. Just watching the action before him was enough for J.J.'s own dick to come back to full salute, tenting his hand towel. He managed a glance up to Sonny's face, only to find him staring directly at J.J., a fire in his eyes. But again, it wasn't anger that J.J. sensed. It was something else entirely.

Sonny ran his hands through Will's blond hair. He thrust his hips a few times; a move that J.J. thought must have choked Will. But his cousin took the intrusion like a champ, even grabbing onto Sonny's butt and pulling him in deeper.

That's when Sonny pulled Will's mouth off of him, and practically lifted him back to his feet.

"Let's give the boy what he wants."

Will had no hesitation at this point. Being dominated by his husband was enough to get him going. But after all the foreplay he had done with J.J., Will was about ready to burst. He needed someone to touch him, and right now that someone was going to be Sonny.

Will took a second to remove his practically drenched boxer-briefs, before jumping up on the bar. He laid back, fully nude and exposed, much like J.J. had been only moments earlier.

J.J. found himself backing up until he hit the wall of the bar. He still struggled to cover his persistent erection with the small towel, made harder now that Will was spread eagle on the bar, giving J.J. a great view of his naked body. Those huge mounds of muscle that sat on his chest. Each individual abdominal muscle as they contracted due to Will's position. And then the true prize. Will's cock looked almost like a sculpture. It was smooth and perfectly thick from base to tip. It rested heavily against his stomach, a trail of precum trailing from the tip.

Sonny had managed to disappear and returned with a crate of sorts. He dropped it on the ground, and stepped up. The added height made it possible for him to position himself right between Will's legs. J.J. was reminded of Will being between his own legs only moments before. Only in this case, Sonny's hard cock was out and pointing right at Will's ass. The Greek's dick looked only slightly shorter than J.J.'s at just under six inches. But it was thicker than any dick J.J. had ever seen (not that he'd seen many). J.J.'s asshole seemed to clench as Sonny positioned himself against Will.

Sonny teased Will's entrance, rubbing the large head of his cock around the opening. Though he had a good amount of leakage himself, Sonny reached out to give Will a couple strokes, collecting the blonde's precum in the process and adding it to his own. It was enough for Will, who was more than ready to be fucked and was more than well accustomed to his husband's generous offering.

Will hissed as he felt Sonny enter him. It was a welcome intrusion though, and he opened himself wide to allow Sonny to fully slide into his hole.

J.J. couldn't see the actual penetration from his vantage point, but the sounds the two made would have been enough of an indication. And he could clearly see as Sonny pulled his hips back before pushing forward again, eliciting another groan from Will.

J.J. didn't even notice, but he had let go of his towel. It continued to hang on his painfully erect cock. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to wrap his hand around himself. It just seemed kind of wrong.

Although he wasn't so sure the other two men would notice. They were in their own world, eyes locked as Sonny pounded Will's ass. J.J. was entranced by the way Will's hard shaft bounced against his washboard stomach with each of Sonny's thrusts. As if reading J.J.'s mind, Sonny reached down and wrapped his hand around Will's hefty shaft. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, making Will's head roll back.

Sensing that his husband was getting close, Sonny stopped moving his hand and his hips. He unsheathed himself, which made Will groan in disappointment.

"Don't worry, baby. We're not finished yet."

Sonny gave a little flick of his head, and Will got the message. Much like he had made J.J. do earlier, Will turned over until he was on all fours. He spread his legs along the bar, lowering his body enough for Sonny to make contact again. When Sonny reentered Will and sank in all the way, the blonde's head shot up.

That's when he realized he was looking J.J. straight in the face. Will unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of his tanned and muscled cousin, nude save for the tiny towel that was barely hanging over his hardened cock. J.J. and Will locked eyes. At that moment, Sonny gave a deep thrust that made Will wince and bite his lip. J.J.'s dick throbbed so much that his towel slipped off, and he stood fully exposed to both Will and Sonny.

Frozen in place, it was now Sonny's turn to lock eyes with the youngest guy. He looked J.J. up and down, greatly appreciating the sexy, toned body on display. It only made him thrust faster, much to Will's delight.

"Touch yourself, J.J." Sonny practically commanded. "You know you want to."

He really did want to. To hell with right or wrong. J.J. wrapped his right hand around his overworked dick. It still felt sensitive from Will's earlier attention, but the relief of his own touch was indescribable. Shifting his gaze back to Will, J.J. began stroking himself while watching his cousin get fucked in the ass. It was hotter than he had imagined earlier that night.

Will and Sonny watched J.J. intently. Will followed suit and began stroking himself as well. He was so close, and he could tell J.J. was too.

"Cum for us J.J." Will urged.

The looks on the couple's faces were identical. It was almost as if they had planned this whole thing and were finally getting exactly what they wanted. J.J. brushed that thought aside though, because he could feel his third orgasm of the night building.

J.J. stumbled back a bit, and his left hand grabbed the wall for support. His hand moved at a fevered pace, which Sonny almost matched moving in and out of Will's ass. With all of the physical and visual stimulation, Will couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum!"

That only made Sonny move faster, as he gripped Will's hips tightly. Will squealed and came on the bar, his seed mixing with J.J.'s from earlier. He had to stop stroking himself and use both arms to keep him from collapsing completely.

J.J. was right behind Will.

"Fuck, you guys, I'm cumming too…"

J.J. shivered all over, his orgasm racing through his body. A few spurts of cum shot out, but he didn't have much left to give tonight. The sight though was enough for Sonny. He grunted and came deep in Will's ass, never once taking his eyes off J.J.

All three men were nearly frozen in place, still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms and trying to catch their breath. Sonny was the first to recover, pulling away from Will and stepping down. He could see his seed dribbling from Will's hole, as the blond eased himself down from the bar top. They could both see that J.J. was completely spent after cumming three times in such a short period. Will picked up the young man's discarded clothes from earlier and tossed them over the bar.

"Thanks…" the brunette breathed as he quickly moved to dress himself. "Look guys…that was fun and all, but please don't-"

"We won't tell anyone," Will interrupted, pulling his boxer-briefs back up. "This will definitely be our little secret."

"Agreed," said Sonny. "And maybe next time, you won't be standing in a corner by yourself."

J.J. stiffened. "Next time?"

"If you want there to be a next time," Sonny smiled.

Will nodded in agreement. "Sounds like fun to me."

J.J. smiled a little and started walking toward the door. "You guys are a bad influence."

"Is that a yes?" Will asked.

J.J. stopped as he reached the door and slightly turned his head back. "It's not a no."

Will and Sonny stood together in their underwear as J.J. walked out of TBD. Sonny pulled his husband toward him in a warm embrace.

"You win. You were right," Sonny admitted.

"I told you," Will said proudly. "I knew if I could get a couple drinks in him, he would be more than willing. What took you so long to get here?"

"Oh, I was here. But it was so hot just watching you two, I couldn't bring myself to interrupt."

"Well a few more minutes, and it would have been J.J. fucking me on that bar because I couldn't take anymore," Will said semi-jokingly.

Sonny squeezed Will tightly, "Now that actually would have been hot to see. Maybe next time."

The two men started kissing passionately, loving the feeling of their near naked bodies pressed against one another. It looked like their fun tonight was just getting started.


End file.
